Big Hero 6
Big Hero 6 is one of the Disney crossover films that will happen near the end of Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition book and film. In Book and Film For the book and film, Ty Pennington, Tracy Hutson, Ed Sanders, Sabrina Soto, Michael Moloney, and Xzibit were watching a whole movie during Thursday night, while the others that already watched it before going to Altonsburg are in bed. Somehow, in the middle of their movie, the whole team were dressed as Big Hero 6, while Tommy breaks into their campsite during disturbance, dressed as Big Hero 6 villain also. Here are some reference that will happen during Thursday night: * Ty Pennington is Hiro Hamada * Paul DiMeo is Tadashi Hamada * Johnny Littlefield is Alistair Krei * Tracy Hutson is Honey Lemon * Paige Hemmis is Cass Hamada * Ed Sanders is Fred * Sabrina Soto is Gogo Tomago * Michael Moloney is Baymax * Jillian Harris is Abigail Callaghan * Xzibit is Wasabi * Tommy Allen is Professor Robert Callaghan (AKA Yokai) Internet Video On the beginning of Day 7, Ty has a new e-mail from Krista Ulrich while the team was gone for the battle. He, Michael, Xzibit, Ed, Tracy, and Sabrina were watching a video about Hiro Hamada being...a vampire while Honey Lemon tries to work on serum, which possibly does not work. Bite and Turning Scene Hiro Hamada was walking on a street with Baymax during night. A vampire bites Hiro Hamada in the neck, which Baymax scanned him. Hiro died one time, but then he transforms into a vampire. Cass Hamada finds out that Hiro's gone. Cafe Scene Cass Hamada works at Lucky Cat Cafe. She was talking to one of the guests. Hiro Hamada and the whole team went downstairs, but the whole team were told by Baymax. The television was showing the news that the only vampire in the city is Hiro Hamada, which everyone walks outside, making Cass Hamada to close down. Serum Scene Honey Lemon works on twenty serums, but backfires her. First Five Honey Lemon's first five didn't work. The first test electrocutes her, which caused her to try again. The second test makes about worth a minute of flatulent sound, which the whole team had priceless faces. The third test made it flying around, which makes Wasabi confused. The fourth test shuts the lights out, which Wasabi asked if the place is dark and Fred saw Hiro Hamada's eyes from there. The fifth test punched Honey Lemon in the face, which Baymax asked her how would she rate her pain. Next Five The next five didn't work also. The sixth test exploded purple smoke, which Gogo Tomago thought nobody realize that'll happen, and Wasabi asked how that happened. The seventh test turns out into chaotic incoming flying microbots, which Gogo Tomago warned, and Hiro Hamada gets hit in the back, which makes Baymax asking him how would he rate his pain, but Hiro Hamada thought that cure doesn't work. The eighth test had serum disappears, which Wasabi freaks out and asks how that happened, and Fred told Honey Lemon to try again. The ninth test makes Godzilla, freaking Honey Lemon out, but Fred was excited, and Gogo Tomago was embarrassed. The tenth test turns out into a blob. Trying Another Five The next five after the first ten do not work. The eleventh test becomes a racecar, which Wasabi gets sarcastically. The twelfth test turns out into Hiro Hamada's bot-fighting invention. The thirteenth test experienced earthquake, but Hiro Hamada told everyone to hold on, and Wasabi asked why it was shaky. The fourteenth test turns out into a cup of blood, but Hiro Hamada drinks it (due to being a vampire). The fifteenth test turns out into a chocolate bar, which Wasabi asked about it. Last Five The last five are not working properly. The sixteenth test becomes fire. The seventeenth test becomes a clock, which Fred saw that it is seven in the evening. The eighteenth test had a ceiling fall on it. Baymax noticed that Honey Lemon seems tense. The ninteenth test caused the musical notes floating around, and a death metal song, "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour (YEMHE: Ty Pennington's requirement) was playing out from it, which caused Gogo Tomago and Fred to stare at Honey Lemon, Hiro Hamada listening to that song, and even Wasabi walking away. The twentieth test turns out into Yokai's mask, and it makes Honey Lemon fustrated, which Fred did not know that was going to happen, and Wasabi walks away again, and it was all-the-way-known fact that Hiro Hamada knows that Honey Lemon struggles to cure his vampirism. Warning Scene Honey Lemon told someone that she cannot work on serum. He doesn't know what to help with her, so that means...Baymax knows that Hiro Hamada will be...vampire...forever...for the rest of his life.Category:Crossovers